


My Way

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is always soft and gentle with him, like he’s made of precious china, but this time, this time, he’s treating Dean like he’s never realized he wants to be treated.</p><p>Dean is loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr user lonely-archangel for her birthday!

Cas has a bad habit of coming on to Dean pretty much ever since Dean had kissed him four weeks ago. Not that Dean is complaining, of course, but after clearing Sam out of the room countless times, finding himself uncomfortably hard in the middle of the grocery store, and pretty much christening the entire bunker, there isn’t much Cas could do that could surprise Dean now.

Or so Dean thought.

Sam had taken off down to the library mumbling something about lycanthropes, and suddenly, Cas is on him.

“Jesus, Cas, what the hell warranted this attack?” Dean mumbles against Cas’ lips, feeling the man’s dull fingernails scrape through his hair.

“I’m not allowed?” Cas is grumbling, swinging a leg over Dean’s lap to straddle him. Dean’s hands go straight to the dip in Cas’ hips and he lets Cas assault his mouth, pull his hair, and grind his growing erection down on Dean’s speechlessly for a moment, wondering when the hell he’d ever gotten so lucky.

“We gotta –“ Dean says, and loses his train of thought when Cas reaches between them and palms Dean’s cock through his pants. “Bedroom,” he chokes out, barely, and Cas slides off of him and pulls him to their bedroom, managing to keep his lips on Dean’s most of the way. Dean feels himself losing control of the situation already, not unusually, but Cas seems hell-bent on having everything his way this time around. Dean’s never been more into being manhandled than he is right now.

“Clothes off,” Cas whispers against his lips, and Dean feels a surge of arousal explode inside of him. Cas is always soft and gentle with him, like he’s made of precious china, but this time, _this_ time, he’s treating Dean like he’s never realized he _wants_ to be treated.

Dean is loving it.

“Cas,” he moans softly, and obeys, slipping his shirt over his head and ripping his pants off as if they’d somehow offended him (and they have, he argues with himself, as they’re in the way of Cas and his junk).

“Beautiful,” Cas says, palming Dean’s face in his hand, and Dean pushes against Cas’ hand. He needs more, wants more. “On the bed,” Cas says, and Dean feels the warmth of Cas’ hand on his face even as he turns and positions himself on the bed, laying with his legs open wantonly, hoping to catch Cas off guard; hoping to make him change his mind and fuck him rough into the sheets.

It almost works – _almost_ – when Cas turns around his eyes go wide and dark, and he smirks as he comes to the bed, cock bobbing hard between his legs, and leans over Dean, muscles in his arm twitching menacingly.

“You’re forgetting, Dean,” he says softly, and drags a knuckle up Dean’s thigh. “This is what I want tonight.”

Dean feels himself thrust his hips up, his body trying to find any kind of friction, and Cas’ eyes are on his, dark and glinting with lust. He can’t look away.

What the fuck is happening to him?

“Cas, please,” he moans, and Cas tilts his head and pushes Dean’s legs farther apart.

“We’ll get you there, Dean, don’t worry,” Cas says, and Dean watches Cas kiss down his stomach, pausing to look up at Dean before licking the pre-come from the head of his cock. Dean can’t stop himself from moaning, watching Cas like this is like some drug he’s never heard of before.

“Cas, I’m dying here, would you—“

“Shush, Dean.” Cas’ voice is demanding, and Dean gapes at him before nodding dumbly, and watches as Cas drags his fingertips down the back of Dean’s thigh, touches between his legs gently, and Dean doesn’t dare to move. The room goes deathly silent for a moment, and then Cas walks over to the dresser and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Cas says, and Dean feels the air catch in his throat.

“Okay,” he manages to say, and Cas smirks as he applies a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Dean curses under his breath. Cas is putting a show on for him, the bastard. It’s all an act.

And it’s fucking working.

Dean feels himself arch his back when Cas’ finger slowly pushes inside of him; feels his cock throb a heartbeat against his stomach as Cas pumps his fingers deliciously in and out of him; hears the moans coming from his body that sound so pathetic and wrong coming out of him, but he can’t stop himself. Cas is _so_ good.

“Cas… please!” Dean moans out, and he feels the man’s fingers leave his body, feels himself empty and cold. When he opens his eyes, he sees Cas slicking his cock with lube, and he feels warm all over again. He feels his heartbeat quicken when Cas drapes his body along his, and when Cas lines his cock up to Dean’s hole, Dean feels himself hold a deep breath.

“Relax,” Cas whispers, and as Dean lets a shaky breath out, Cas takes his time to push his cock into Dean, bottoming out and breathing hard, collapsed on top of Dean. Dean loves the sweet burn of being stretched, of being full, and he whines and moans as Cas breathes into the curve of his neck, not moving.

“I need –“ Dean says, and Cas grabs his ass and pulls him, pushing his cock into Dean even farther. Dean’s head flies back into the pillow and he sees stars. Cas moves slowly at first, his fingers tight on the top of Dean’s ass, and Dean hopes he bruises, hopes he looks into the mirror tomorrow and sees himself marked up by Cas. Soon, Cas is slamming into him, unrelenting and smooth, and Dean grips at the bedsheets, loving the feeling of Cas moving in and out of him.

“Look at me,” Cas breaths out, ragged and broken, and Dean opens his eyes, his lids heavy, and watches Cas come undone. “I want you to look at me while you come,” he says, and pushes into Dean again, letting go of his ass and pressing his body flat against Dean’s. He slips his arms under Dean’s back, and pushes his palms flat against Dean’s back, and thrusts into him, Dean’s cock finally getting the friction it’s been begging for, trapped between Dean and Cas’ stomachs. Cas eyes search Dean’s for what feels good, and when he finally hits Dean’s prostate, he thrusts into the same spot again, and again, and again, and Dean lets out a broken cry of Cas’ name as he spills between their two bodies, warm and sticky, Cas’ eyes burst open wide and he thrusts once more, mouth dropped open, and Dean feels Cas come inside of him.

“Jesus,” Dean says when Cas cleans the two of them up. “Where’d you learn all of that, Cas?” He asks, jokingly. Cas smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

“Did you know that Cinemax becomes Skinamax after dark?” He replies, and Dean finds himself laughing, pulling Cas into a kiss.


End file.
